


cute boy from photography

by thishasbeencary



Series: best of times, worst of times (college au) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking in a party setting, Drunk Kisses, M/M, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Phichit runs into Seung-gil Lee while drunk at a party. The end result is better than he'd hoped for.(A SeungChuChu College AU)





	cute boy from photography

**Author's Note:**

> have some seungchuchu college au fluff <3 the viktuuri is very background, so if you're here for that, it is primarily seungchuchu.
> 
> partially based on my friend's habit to call a boy she likes 'cute boy from english', mostly based on the fact that we recently learned that apparently seung-gil is a touchy drunk. touchy to the point of kissing nishigori. kiss demon drunk.
> 
> this is my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) come to talk me! or give me prompts! or whatever else blogs are good for!

Phichit was lucky because his roommate was Katsuki Yuuri, who was _Viktor Nikiforov_ ’s boyfriend. And Viktor Nikiforov lived with Christophe Giacometti, and the _whole school_ knew that Chris and Viktor threw the best parties. Because he was Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit got invited to all of them, and it was really fucking exciting, okay?

Even though Yuuri abandoned him every time to stay by Viktor’s side and usually end up getting more drunk than Phichit. Half the time he went home alone, half the time Yuuri actually came with him. That was fine, honestly, because Phichit was happy to go through and meet new people, whereas Yuuri wanted to stick with what he knew. But Yuuri did hang out with Phichit for a while, usually until Phichit found someone else to hang out with. Then he’d run off and stay by Viktor’s side for the rest of the night.

They were only a drink or two in, neither of them drunk, but Yuuri veering toward clinginess-to-Viktor and Phichit caring a whole lot less about their situation. He’d let Yuuri run off to his boyfriend soon, once he found someone to get drunk with. Leo and Guang Hong hadn’t made it to this party, who Phichit usually ran off with, so he was just watching for someone else.

Speaking of finding someone to get drunk with… Phichit’s eyes stopped on the back of the couch, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, it’s Cute Boy From Photography!” Phichit stage-whispered to Yuuri, tugging on his friend’s sleeve, and Yuuri had to tear his eyes away from his own boyfriend long enough to actually listen to him. Seung-gil was sitting on the couch with a few other students, almost definitely still sober, and Phichit turned to his best friend once again. “How do I look?”

“You look like you spent three hours getting ready for a party at Viktor and Chris’s house,” Yuuri spoke like he was annoyed, but he and Viktor had used at least an hour of that time to make out on the couch, so he couldn’t be _that_ upset with him. “How can you even tell that’s him?” They were standing around the back of the couch, and could only see the back of his head, but Phichit rolled his eyes.

“I’d recognize Cute Boy From Photography anywhere,” He announced seriously, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

“You probably only recognize him because of that gaudy parrot pin on his backpack.” Yuuri laughed, but Phichit had to admit, that pin was a good tell. Sure, he’d recognize the back of Seung-gil’s head anywhere, which sounded creepier than it was, but if Seung-gil were to cut his hair or dye it some outrageous color (both things that seemed incredibly unlikely, but you never knew), that tiny parrot would be ever-present on his backpack. “You should probably learn his name.”

“I _know_ his name! But he’d notice if I talked about how cute he was by name, it’s called a code name, Yuuri.” Seung-gil was Cute Boy From Photography because that was the first time that Phichit had seen him. They were in a photography class together, and Seung-gil sat in the front, while Phichit stayed toward the back. He’d taken a picture of him for Yuuri before. For… um… To prove that he existed. And was cute.

Look, it wasn’t creepy, because he honestly deleted it after Yuuri saw it. Plus, it was a _photography_ class, they were supposed to be taking pictures of things they found beautiful. It was just unfortunate that Phichit couldn’t use that line to the usually stoic man’s face, or… you know, take a picture of his face.

“Alright. Does this mean you’ve found your purpose for the night?” Yuuri raised his eyebrows, and Phichit rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

“Go run off to Viktor,” He said, and Yuuri’s cheeks lit up.

“Come grab me if you need me! Viktor and I will probably be hanging out with Chris. Have fun. Don’t do anything dumb.” Not that _Yuuri_ could give him the ‘do nothing dumb’ advice, considering how he acted drunk around Viktor, but it was still a good sentiment.

Phichit nodded, letting Yuuri run off before running a hand through his hair and walking over to grab a drink for himself and then one for Seung-gil, watching to make sure that the couch was still empty except for him before walking over, sitting down. “You don’t usually come to Viktor’s parties. Drink?”

And Seung-gil looked up at him in surprise, looking away for a moment before rolling his eyes, taking one of the drinks. “I was invited. And while it’s usually in my better interest not to attend, I had nothing else tonight,” He answered, barely looking at Phichit as he took a drink, and Phichit nodded.

“Well, it’s good to see you here! I basically never see you outside of class. I’m Phichit, we’ve got Photography together?” He _really_ hoped that wasn’t an explanation that Cute Boy From Photography would need.

“I know who you are,” Seung-gil said, and Phichit was pretty sure that was all he was going to say before he added. “You took thirteen pictures of your hamsters and claimed they could be a study for your final project, even though the project is supposed to be based on something human.”

And Phichit stared, because he figured that Seung-gil hadn’t paid any attention to him at all, but that was a true fact. He still hadn’t picked a new subject for his final project. “Uh… yeah, that’s me.” And that was when he noticed the slight flush on Seung-gil’s cheeks and stared in shock. Seung-gil was _drunk_ and still knew who Phichit was.

He could die happy. Cute Boy From Photography knew his name.

“Hamsters would have been a bad final project, anyway, I doubt you could get the variation you’d need in order to have a complete portfolio.” And Seung-gil took another long drink from the one that Phichit gave him, while Phichit could only stare at him.

“I guess so. I’ll probably ask my roommate, or something. Maybe his boyfriend, ‘cause Yuuri’s dating Viktor, and Viktor basically begged me to be a model before we even really started this class. If Viktor will stand still long enough to get decent pictures of him, that is,” Phichit said.

Seung-gil nodded, watching Phichit carefully. “You don’t have that long to have not decided.”

“I’m good at Photography,” Phichit defended himself.

And Seung-gil _actually_ cracked a smile. “I know you are. I told you, I know who you are.”

Phichit stared at him again, because Seung-gil drunk was _so_ different from that stoic, slightly scary sober Seung-gil that was in class. And Phichit was _even more infatuated_ with him when he was drunk, even though, obviously, that couldn’t be their main state. Still, though. It was cute. “Well, I know who you are too.”

“Why?” Seung-gil was watching him, his gaze still calculating, even if he seemed genuinely curious on what Phichit remembered about him. Which meant that Phichit couldn’t call him Cute Boy From Photography.

“Um… that picture you took at the zoo? Of that parrot? You know, the one with the wings spread, and – um – “ The parrot was only the first thing that Phichit had thought of because of the pin, but it was worth a try.

Seung-gil nodded after a moment. “I liked that study. Parrots have good color, it made contrast easy.”

“Right. Hey, I’m gonna go grab another drink, want one?” Phichit just needed an excuse to get up and gather himself after a _full conversation_ with Cute Boy From Photography.

“If you’re already getting up, we might as well save time by you getting me one as well.” Which seemed to be Seung-gil’s way of saying yes. Phichit nodded to him and walked back into the kitchen.

When he came back into the living room, there were more people out there, but Seung-gil was still alone on the couch, so Phichit got his seat back, handing Seung-gil the drink as he leaned back into the couch.

There was an excited conversation already, and Phichit watched Seung-gil sink back from it, further and further as he just focused in on his drink, and Phichit leaned forward to be more engaged in the conversation, raising his eyebrows when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Yuuri? But he should be with Viktor.

Oh, wait, no, it was –

 _Holy_ fuck.

As soon as he turned around, Seung-gil, cheeks flushed red and clearly drunk, kissed him. It was soft at first, Seung-gil pulling away to just look at him, and Phichit sat frozen on the couch, just trying to process what had just happened, but Seung-gil wasn’t moving yet, and he didn’t look _too_ drunk, so…

Phichit leaned in to kiss him again, and that was when things got better. Short kisses turned into longer kisses turned into kisses with _tongue_ and _touching_ and, holy shit, Seung-gil was a good kisser, even if they were both drunk. They _had_ to repeat this sober.

Phichit had no idea how long had passed when Seung-gil finally pulled away, patting his pockets for something before scowling. “Do you have a pen?” His words were amazingly coherent, so maybe he wasn’t as drunk as Phichit thought he was. Or maybe he just didn’t slur his words. Phichit couldn’t think about that for long, though, and pulled out the Sharpie he had in his pocket, which Seung-gil took thankfully, quickly writing something across Phichit’s arm.

His _phone number_. “Call me tomorrow.” And then Seung-gil was kissing him again, because apparently Cute Boy From Photography was a drunk kisser, and Phichit couldn’t believe his luck, letting himself get lost back into their kisses. Letting his hand get lost in Seung-gil’s hair, and Seung-gil’s hand get lost underneath the edge of his shirt.

Seung-gil pulled away to breathe, but he didn’t pull away very far, resting their foreheads together and leaning in to put his arms around Phichit’s neck. Phichit’s mind was moving a thousand thoughts a minute, but the main thought was wondering how on _earth_ Seung-gil morphed into this… kiss demon when he got drunk. He wasn’t complaining.

He especially wasn’t complaining when Seung-gil moved on from just his mouth, and Phichit wasn’t just _making out_ with Cute Boy From Photography, he was sucking a massive hickey into his neck. And Seung-gil was completely into it, pulling Phichit right back into a kiss when he had finished, hands clinging onto his shirt, and his fingers every so often grazing against his skin.

Phichit was _living_. He didn’t care that they were making out on Viktor’s couch, Viktor and Yuuri had made out on _their_ couch enough times. He had Seung-gil Lee in his arms, and he was perfectly happily destroying Phichit with kisses, and there were no complaints from either party.

Not until Yuuri and Viktor came stumbling back into the room, Yuuri with his pants god knows where and Viktor’s jacket slung over his shoulders (and that appeared to be about all he was wearing), and Viktor not much better. Phichit groaned, pulling away from Seung-gil as slowly as he could, looking back up at his roommate. “Time to go home?”

Christophe Giacometti, standing behind them, nodded his head, and Phichit groaned, reluctantly leaning in to kiss Seung-gil again. And, maybe, okay, fine, getting distracted. And kissing him for way longer than the quick ‘goodbye I don’t know if we’ll ever kiss again’ kiss that he meant for it to be. “I’ll text you.”

Because he hoped and prayed to god that Seung-gil remembered this and wanted to kiss him again. Phichit may not be totally sober, but he was sober enough to know that _he_ wanted a repeat of that. Absolutely. Seung-gil finally let him go.

He and Yuuri stumbled back to their apartment about two in the morning, Yuuri still half-dressed and still drunk, and Phichit way more sober than he’d expected to be, with a phone number scrawled across his arm in shockingly unsteady handwriting, knowing who had written it, and kiss-bitten lips.

He just went to bed in Yuuri’s bed, because that was much easier than going all of the way back to his room to sleep in there. He had a phone charger in Yuuri’s room anyway.

Phichit woke up early the next morning. “Yuuri!” Phichit rolled over, draping his body over his roommate’s, waiting until Yuuri had woken up, squinting up at him. Phichit then threw his arm in front of Yuuri’s face, something which Yuuri responded to only by groaning and falling back onto his bed.

“Phichit, _please_ , what are you doing? Let me sleep. I think I’m still drunk and I’m supposed to meet Viktor in like an hour for breakfast which means he’ll be here in like thirty minutes to make sure I get up.” Yuuri shoved him off, but Phichit persisted, moving to Yuuri’s side instead, letting his friend reluctantly sit up.

“Look, look!” Phichit proudly displayed his arm to Yuuri, where a series of numbers were scrawled across his skin.

“You got someone’s phone number? Phichit, after you saw Cute Boy From Photography, me and Viktor went and hung out with Chris for a while, I don’t know what happened.” Yuuri groaned, looking at the numbers. “I was too drunk to notice, anyway. I don’t know how you convinced Viktor to let you walk me home.”

“I just told him I’d get you home safe. Yuuri, you and Viktor aren’t important right now, _look!_ ” Phichit pointed at the numbers again, and Yuuri squinted at them again.

“Who left it?” Yuuri yawned after he’d spoke, pulling his blanket over his shoulders, half asleep as he rested his back against the wall, and Phichit groaned at Yuuri’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Put on your glasses! Yuuri, Seung-gil gave me his phone number!” Phichit exclaimed, grabbing his phone immediately to put his number in, so that he made sure that he never lost it. No, this was a monumental occasion that Phichit could _not_ lose.

“Who?” Yuuri squinted, and Phichit rolled his eyes at how long it took his friend to wake up, giving him time before saw Yuuri’s eyes widen, looking at the number on his arm. “Wait, isn’t Seung-gil Cute Boy From Photography?”

“I got Cute Boy From Photography’s number!” Phichit confirmed, pushing Yuuri over some so that he could sit next to him against the headboard, squinting down at his phone. “Shit, what should I say?”

“I don’t know. You can ask him out, I guess, if he gave you his number. Once I had Viktor’s number, he was flirting with me nonstop. I guess that’s… a step? I mean, if he gave it to you… with that… um… When did he give it to you?”

“After we made out for like ten minutes,” Phichit said and Yuuri gaped at him.

“How did I miss this?”

“Busy with Viktor and Chris. You walked in drunk and mostly naked to me and Seung-gil making out on the couch, you didn’t notice? Anyway, asking him out? You think that works?” Phichit had to bring the conversation back to his present problem and Yuuri nodded.

“Coffee or something. Viktor’s taking me to coffee when he comes,” Yuuri said, and then groaned, like the reminder of the imminent arrival of his boyfriend was something that hurt him. Considering Yuuri was definitely hungover, Phichit could imagine why. Viktor was… a personality. Phichit still didn’t understand how he and Yuuri were dating (even though he loved it. Yuuri was _so happy_ with Viktor).

“Coffee sounds perfect.” Phichit grinned, pulling up Seung-gil’s number with a wide grin.

 **to seung-gil:** coffee at 9? the place down the street?

 **from seung-gil:** Who is this?

 **to seung-gil:** phichit chulanont.

 **from seung-gil:** Oh.

 **to seung-gil:** so? coffee?

 **from seung-gil:** Why should I agree to coffee?

 **to seung-gil:** because you probably have a killer hangover

 **to seung-gil:** and i’ll pay

 **to seung-gil:** and we can make out again

 **from seung-gil:** I’m not that hungover, you pay, and we’ll see about the rest.

 **to seung-gil:** wait, seriously?

 **from seung-gil:** I’ll meet you at your apartment at 8:45.

And a glance at the clock told Phichit that it was later than he thought it was. When he suggested 9, he thought it was maybe 8. It was already _8:30_. “Yuuri, get out of bed, get ready for Viktor!” Phichit exclaimed, tugging himself out of bed.

“I still have twenty minutes,” Yuuri whined when Phichit grabbed his hands to drag him out of bed, but got up anyway, standing back while Phichit frantically got ready. “What’s going on?”

“I have a date!” Phichit looked at himself in the mirror before standing in front of the sink, running a comb through his hair until it stood correctly.

“A date? With Cute Boy From Photography?” Yuuri used the nickname only because he was tired, Phichit assumed. He liked it, though, and he absolutely wasn’t going to stop calling Seung-gil that, even if he did have reason to call him by his name now. He just couldn’t call Seung-gil that to his face.

“With Cute Boy From Photography!” Phichit confirmed excitedly, looking in the mirror for another minute before grinning widely, announcing, “Ready!”

And just in time, too, because it was exactly 8:45, and there was a knock on their apartment door, perfectly on time. Which meant that it had to be Seung-gil, because Viktor still had about five minutes until he was due to drag Yuuri out of bed. One more second in front of the mirror and Phichit dashed to the door, grinning at the man on the other side.

He realized too late that Seung-gil’s phone number was still scrawled shakily across his arm when he opened the door for him, and he smiled awkwardly when Seung-gil eyed it, but neither said nothing about it. Just like neither of them said anything about the mark on Seung-gil’s neck that he was trying desperately to hide by zipping his jacket up all of the way.

Phichit did, however, have to tear his eyes away from staring at him. “ _So_ , coffee?” Phichit grabbed his phone and his wallet and left his apartment, Seung-gil by his side.

Now he just had to figure out what to do to get him to agree to making out with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for your support on this and other fics <3 love and appreciate every kudos/comment/bookmark you leave!!


End file.
